


Bite Marks and Band-Aids

by orphan_account



Series: YOUTUBE RPF [12]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bloodplay, But I Was Heading There Anyways, Consensual Non-Consent, Dead Inside, Fluffy Ending, I'm Going to Hell, Kinda, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Needles, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Shame, and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 10:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The line between pain and pleasure can get blurred.Sometimes 'No' means 'Yes'.Things get harder to mess up.Adam somehow still finds a way to cross it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed because it's 12:40 AM why not

Adam's shadowed eyes flicked down, surveying the other's form. 

"Mm... You're still moving, huh?" He crouched, hands resting loosely on his knees. Adam reached out his right hand, slim, pale fingers softly brushing Anthony's hair out of his face. The latter flinched away from Adam's touch, his now visible face hosting bleary, reddened eyes with the tear stained cheeks to match, perfectly framing the face that had been sobbing for nearly an hour just a few minutes ago. Adam's jaw clenched, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Don't move away from me unless you want scars, darling," Adam cooed softly, cupping Anthony's cheek. Anthony's arms were bent up at the elbows and bound behind his back in a vague 'W' shape, wrists raw from the rope that rubbed mercilessly against them. In order to further bind him, the rope was also looped around Anthony's bite marked throat, the tips of his fingers brushing against the short hairs on the back of his neck.

"Now then, I thought the bites would be enough to get you to  _stop fucking moving,_ but it appears that that wasn't the case!" The younger whimpered, straining his muscles to stop quivering. Adam's false smile transitioned into a smirk as he stood, walking away from the small area of the concrete basement that was illuminated by a single bare bulb. Anthony felt his face redden as, after several anxious minutes, fingers feathered over his shoulders, Adam's breath gracing the back of his neck. 

"Good, thank you, dearest. Now please, don't move, or this will be worse than it needs to be." Adam's words sent a shiver up Anthony's spine, not daring to even barely breathe as he heard the faint sounds of clinking from behind him. It was minutes, unmoving, unable to see the form behind him. He held his breath, waiting, before resigning himself, realizing that it was never happening.

In the moment after that, Anthony let out a choked gasp as a sensitive spot on the back of his neck was pricked with a needle. Adam hummed softly into Anthony's ear, his free arm wrapped around the younger while he slowly pushed the needle deeper.

"A-Adam, I-I... Fuck, can't-" The reward of Adam's touch faded, the only feeling then being the cold concrete burning the bottom half of his legs as he stayed there, on his knees, and the blinding pain, icy cold, of the needle slicing through a bundle of nerves. He felt hot tears stream down his face as the needle was slowly, excruciatingly pulled out, Anthony's toes curling. 

As the point was at last removed, Anthony felt a steady trickle of blood go down his bare back, a decoration when placed on the pale background of his skin. Adam moved around then, sitting cross legged in front of the younger. However, Anthony could hardly see through the fuzzy white clouding his vision. 

Adam trailed the point of the needle against Anthony's shoulder, humming once more. The needle suddenly plunged through his skin into his shoulder tendon, Anthony's cry of despair raspy and pathetic, his red face and weak body visibly already ruined, so soon. Adam used his free hand to cup Anthony's face once more, planting a kiss on his bruised lips. Breaking away, Anthony was mewling brokenly, head falling limp once more. Still, Adam furthered the needle. Pulling it out, he stabbed at Anthony's shoulder again, effectively widening the hole. And again. And again, blood then pouring down Anthony's chest, a small amount beautifully staining his collarbone. Adam abandoned the needle for a moment, gathering a pool of blood in his fingers. Anthony weakly attempted to turn his face, but Adam's free hand gripped his jaw, the blood soaked fingers entering the younger's mouth. Knowing what he was meant to do, Anthony sucked on the fingers with cracked lips, the blood draining down his throat, threatening to gag him. His vision was still blurred from the feeling of his punctured nerves screaming through his veins, but as he felt the heavenly weight of Adam's hand on his head, petting him, he relaxed, internally yelling at himself for doing so.

"You're doing so well, dearest, just a bit longer. You've been so good, so so good." Anthony moved his head upwards a bit more, feeling slightly better, basking in Adam's praise. 

"Okay honey, do you remember the non-verbal queues?" Anthony nodded, aching then at the empty feeling he had once Adam's fingers pulled away. He had resisted, fought so hard, but something about Adam's way with words made him cave in, obey, again and again. 

"Do you need to stop, dear?" Anthony's face flushed with shame then as he nodded. He had hardly gotten through the biting and needle segments, he didn't think there was any way he'd survive the remainder of the scene.

"Okay, okay. You're doing so good. Let's practice, alright?" Anthony attempted to speak, but his wrecked voice only let out a raspy whine. Adam pulled Anthony closer then, eyes wide with concern. Anthony shut his eyes tightly and took in shallow breaths. 

"Good, perfect." Adam slowly removed the needle, afterwards picking up the knife he had on standby and removing the rope with gentle, slightly callous hands. Once Anthony had been fully freed, Adam picked up his loose, aching form in bridal style, Anthony clinging to the older's shirt for dear life.

As they ascended the stairs, Adam placed a sugar sweet kiss on the exhausted Anthony's forehead.

"How does a hot bubble bath, antiseptic cream, and Batman bandaids sound?"

**Author's Note:**

> Writing oneshots is easier BY FAR than writing chaptered or continued fanfiction. Writing a oneshot is like looking at a picture of a baby, but writing a chaptered fanfic is like having a kid but you already have like two and you're a really bad parent bc you're always too busy and before you know it one of the kids fuckin starves and dies
> 
> and the kids aren't even that great, but you keep stressing over them anyways


End file.
